It Was You
by Mironicka
Summary: Trunks had always had a rotton life with his family. Now a new girl moves into the same loft as him. Can she be his angel of salvation or will she just make his life worse? Be brave and see!
1. Chapter 1

**It Was You**

**First Encounters**

"You're a waste of my time." Vegeta said coldly as he turned his back to the purple-haired boy lying in a heap on the floor. He was near unconsciousness now. His line of vision fading from clear to blurry to blackness. "Must be...h-hard...for...you.... T-t-to lose the only woman you loved." He choked out. Vegeta, who heard, stopped in his tracks and growled fiercely as he turned around and gave the 15 year-old boy a second helpings in beating.

"Dad! Pwease stop Dada!" A three-year-old, blue haired child cried as she ran up to her father. She wrapped her little arms around the arm Vegeta used to punch the boy with. Even though Vegeta could easily throw the child off of him he did as she commanded and stopped.

"Don't ever talk about your mother again. OR next time I won't stop." Vegeta said as he removed the young girl off his arms and stalked out of the room.

Once the girl was sure her father was gone she crawled to her older brother.

"Trwunks...Trwunks pwease wake up." She said as she shook him lightly.

When she saw her brother didn't move she quickly ran into her brother's room and pulled out his emergency kit. He had shown her what to do and how to use it in case something like that happened. Inside everything was properly listed and labeled for her and even spelled the way she thought you spelled it.

She then picked up the brown draw bag marked 'Healing Beans' and raced back to her brother's side. She knelt down beside his head and gently tapped his jaw. "Trwunks if you can hear me pwease...open you mouf." She instructed. When she didn't see him respond she repeated herself and finally after the forth time Trunks opened his mouth to eat the bean.

Once chewed and swallowed Trunks blinked his eyes opened twice as the bean's powers worked its magic on healing his broken bones and his bruises. When he was healed he sat up and was attacked by his sister giving him a bear hug.

"Oh Trwunks you're okay!" She cried. "Yes...but you're squeezing too tight." Trunks barely got out. "Oops...sorry." "Thank you Bra." "What did you do?" She asked looking at him curiously. "Nothing. I only mentioned mom." Trunks said as he wrapped his sister into his arms and she began to sob in his chest.

"Daddy doesn't loves us anymore because mommy is gone!" Bra weep. "Shh...don't cry Bra. Daddy still loves us. It's because mom is gone he is upset. And he just doesn't know how to deal right now okay?" Trunks said as he rocked the young child in his arms.

Night fell that evening as it always has since Bulma left Trunks and Bra. Vegeta off to Kami only knows where and Trunks comforting Bra to sleep. As Trunks tucked his sister into his bed he pulled a piece of flowing blue hair behind her little ear.

'Mother.' He thought in his mind. He quickly pulled back and walked over to his window and stared out into the city below him.

Since his mom passed away from lung cancer his life had went downhill. His relationship with his father got worse, he had to play Bra's older brother and father since his father would have little to do with her (probably because she resembled their mother so much) and all there was in the world to comfort his pains was his best friend Goten who lived in the country, but was currently staying with his brother in town.

As Trunks leaned against his windowpane his sighed and watched as slowly, but surely rain feel from the sky.

Thing were always gloomy in this new town he lived in. His father couldn't take living in Capsule Corp. anymore so he moved out into a loft off closer to the mountains were his friend lived. Since his father abandoned Capsule Corp. They gave the building to the maids and butlers to tend to until he or his sister could take it back.

He sighed again pushing the thoughts of all the bad things that happened to him and his sister in a matter of months.

'With hope tomorrow might be a better day.' Trunks thought as he unfolded his arms, changed into his pj and joined his sister in the land of sleep.

** Next Day **

Trunks awoke with the sun that morning, yawning as he stretched his muscles. He kicked his feet to the sides of the bed and walked out the room into the hallway going to the bathroom. As he passed the hallway clock and noted it was about six in the morning and he yawned again knowing his sister would be up in about another half-hour.

He quickly jumped in the shower allowing the warm water to relax him a bit and jumped out. He freshened up and went to go get dressed and just as he was pulling out his sister clothes she woke up with a big yawn and Trunks laughed at the site of her ruffled blue her and the cute little drowsy look that was on her face.

By the time eight came Trunks had gotten him and his sister ready for pre-school and high school. Bags packed, lunches made, breakfast ate.

"Alright remember Bra that you can't fly off from your school okay. You have to wait until I come and pick you up all right. The last thing I need to do is explain to your teacher how you gotten home by yourself again." Trunks lectured as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the front door.

Luckily for them Vegeta wasn't home this morning other wise they wouldn't be leaving on time for once. And unharmed for that matter. Just as Trunks and Bra walked out the door and Trunks turned around to lock the door behind him, he looked up at the sounds of men hailing heavy boxes. As he eyed them going by he notice that there was someone lagging behind with a much heavier looking box. They teetered this way and that trying to regain their balance and just when they were about to fall spilling all the box content Trunks used his saiyan speed to help break the person's fall.

"Gomen. I'm sorry to be a bother, but could you help me put this down?" Trunks heard a voice from behind the other side of the box mutter. "That's alright and sure." Trunks help the person put the box down. Once he put the box down he realized that the person was a girl about his age, maybe somewhat younger with jet-black hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had deep black eyes and an average body frame.

"Thank you for helping me. I apologize if I was a burden." "You weren't really." Trunks stated somewhat mesmerized by the girl's appearance. "So what's in the box?" "Oh just a bunch of stuff. I'm moving in here today and I was trying to help those dudes unload so I could jet off to my new work place." "Well welcome to the community. My name is Trunks and I live here." Trunks greeted "I'm Pan.".

Just as Trunks was about to say something else he felt a tug at his pants leg. Trunks looked down and notice it was Bra. "Trunks we gotta go other wise I'll be late again!" She whined. A small smirked tugged at Trunks lips and he looked up at Pan apologetically. "Well I'm sorry, but I have to jet this one up to pre-school. Maybe I'll see you around." Trunks murmured as chuckled lightly and scratched his head exactly the same way his friend's dad did.

Pan chuckled lightly herself. "Well I didn't mean to tie you up like this. And maybe I'll see you around sometime." Pan said as she bent back down to pick up the box and headed on upstairs. As Trunks nodded towards her and headed down the hall as he picked up Bra and her a piggyback ride all the way to her school and flew like a mad man to school.

A/N- you have just reached the end of the chapter. Please send a review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It Was You**_

Chapter Two- Who Knew?

After leaving the loft Trunks dropped Bra off at her school on time with plenty of time for him to spare for himself. As Trunks pulled up into the driveway of his High School he saw his best sitting on the steps a gloom look on his face.

Once Trunks parked his car he made his way quickly up to Goten.

"Hey bro what's up?" Goten returned the greeting with a half smile as he and Trunks did their special hand shake. "Nothing good man." Goten said sadly. "Man what's wrong? I haven't seen you this down since the cafetria lady told you they were out of dessert." Trunks responded with a small grin. Goten snorted. "If only my problem was food." Goten sighed as she ran his fingers through his gravity defying jet black hair.

"My big brother Gohan just a message this morning talking about his ex-passed away last week." "Okay…But what does that have to do with anything? I thought he hated her?" "Well that's where the sad part comes in. It turns out when they divorsed she was pregnant. And remembered she had transferred with her jobs over to America? Like a week after they seperated?" Trunks nodded.

"Well she never called to tell him why. And so she had the baby and now that the kid's somewhat grown up she's moving over here to Japan looking for Gohan, hoping he would watch over her until she was 18. But Gohan's ex-father-in-law doesn't want Gohan to have anything to do with the girl and so he won't let him know her name, where she was sent and stuff like that." Goten sighed.

"But if Mr.Satan didn't want Gohan to have to do anything with your neice why tell him about her now?" Trunks asked getting confused. "I don't know. But whatever he told Gohan ticked him off last night and now I don't know where he is right now. He's been gone since the phone call and what little info I just told you he told me before he left."

"Hey it's gonna be alright Goten." Trunks said trying to comfort his friend. 'Kami this feels weird.' Trunks thought as he wasn't use to the idea of comforting Goten as it was usually the other way around. Goten would normally be comforting him in the little wee minutes that the school bell permits them as the catch up in the hall or at lunch and what not.

**RING! RING! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Trunks huffed lifting a few lavender strands on his forehead. "Look Goten if it makes you feel any better I'll help you look for your brother if he isn't home by the time I need to pick Bra up." Trunks offered. "Thanks Trunks. That really means a lot to me." Goten said as he perked up some. Trunks smiled.

"Now come on the school bell just wrung and we only have about 4 minutes now to get to the other end of this prison!" Goten cheered as he grabbed Trunks' arm and lead him into the big building of Star High School.

"Um…and exactly what ever happened to the loom and gloom Goten that was just momentarily sitting on the school steps pouting?" Trunks shouted as Goten continued to drag him into the school.

Later On That Day 

It was now near the middle of the day and currently Trunks was in his Reading class with Mrs. Green. Mrs. Green was an American transfer teacher, but had quickly found herself mezmorized by Japanese culture and soon began to act as though she had lived her whole life in Japan. She was about in her late 30's yet she had a much younger look about her.

But despite all of this she was one of Trunks' lest favorite teachers. She was annoying and as all annoying teachers do assign to much homework for one kid to possibly do in one night. Then they wonder why they're sleeping in their class the next day!

"Okay class. I want you to take out the novel you are suppose to have acquired "The Good Earth" and read the first two chapters." Mrs. Green stated from her desk. The class groaned out in misery and Mrs. Green coughed threatenly and the class immediately became quite and took out their books.

Once Mrs. Green saw the class pull out their books and start flipping through the pages she nodded her head to herself satisfied and sat back down at her desk picking up her Maginze of male models. After about ten minutes of undestrubed silence there came a knock at the classroom door and Mrs.Green sighed heavily putting her nearly finished magizine down.

"Continue reading class." Mrs.Green instructed as she got up and made her way to the classroom door. As soon as the teacher opened the door whispers and flying notes began to engulf the room behind the teacher's back.

Trunks didn't know exactly why at the moment, but for some reason when he had caught Mrs.Green saying "New student I see." He looked over at the door.

"Class!" Mrs. Green shouted before she even turned around. Everyone stopped talking and throwing notes and pretended as if they had been reading their novels like good little high schoolars and not doing anything else.

"Do please forgive my rudeness. Sometimes the class just act like they don't have brains if my face isn't to them all the time." Mrs. Green said to the unseen student.

"Oh that's okay really." A female voice responded. Suddenly Trunks tore his eyes away from the book and looked back at the door way, as did many other students.

He knew that voice! It was the voice from earlier this morning!

Suddenly Mrs. Green stepped aside to allow the person in the classroom and sure enough it was the girl from before.

"Pan." Trunks mumbled under his breathe as he watched the young woman walk behind the teacher into the front of the classroom.

"Class we have a new student who shall be joing us for the duration of the year. So please be warm and humble to her." Mrs. Green said as she scanned the room smiling while also looking for a desk for the child to sit.

Pan looked about the room at her new classmate and once her eyes landed on Trunks her eyes twitched with surprise and she read the same shocked expression off his face. "Um hello?" Mrs. Green said as she tried to gian Pan's attention.

Pan snapped out of her dazed and looked back up at the teacher. "Yes ma'am?" "I said you can take your seat right there behind Trunks. Trunks please raise your hand." Mrs. Green instructed as she looked over at Trunks. Hesitantly Trunks raised his hand and slowly Pan made her way down the aisle of desk over to were she would be sitting for the remainer of the seimester.

"Right now dear our class is starting a novel called The Good Earth and you'll be needing a copy to read in class by the end of the week." Pan nodded though she was sure she wasn't paying attention. "Good." Mrs. Green excailmed. "Then for now just share with Trunks. I'm sure he wouldn't mind now would you Trunks?" Mrs. Green questioned as she looked at him.

Trunks gulped before shaking his head. "Very well then. Class please continue on." She said as she clapped her hands together now that she'd be able to finish that magizine.

Trunks turned in his desk with his book in hand and Pan slid her desk some so they wouldn't have to stretch so far over to read the pages.

"I didn't now you were still a high school student!" Trunks whispered as pretended to be reading the page once Pan took hold of the one side of the book. "Neither did I!" She replied. "I thought you were like a college person or…or a-" "A dad?" Trunks cut her off. "Yeah. But how did you know what I was gonna say?" Pan asked confused. "SHHH!" Mrs. Green sounded from behind her magizine.

Trunks and Pan stopped whispering for a moment and bit their lips. After a moment past they continued.

"Everyone first thinks that when they see me and my little sister." Trunks answered. "Oh." Pan said thoughtfully. "I actually thought you were in college or something you know since you said you had to go to your new work place in all." Trunks replied.

"Well that's what think of high school. A work place. Except high school is just a smaller and shorter version of what a real work place looks like." Pan said as she began to scan over the last paragraph then flip the page.

Trunks chuckled a bit at how true the words sounded and once again Mrs. Green 'shh' them this time bending a coner of her magizine over so she could peer out to find the noise makers. Trunks and Pan both noticed this and stopped talking for another minute.

"So how old is your sister?" "She's about 3." Trunks answered. "And you stay with your parents?" She asked. "No just with my father." Trunks answered somewhat uneasily. "Oh." Pan said as she looked away feeling as though she said something wrong. "If you don't mind could you stay away from that subject…please." Trunks asked as he flipped the page again. Pan nodded her head as she began reading to appease Mrs. Green, who had now given up on trying to finish her magizine and instead watch he loud mouthed class.

Finally after what seemed to be like forever the 6th period bell rung. And everyone nearly hurted themselves trying to get out of the room. Pan scooted her desk back and looked up when she noticed Trunks still standing there next to her.

"Yes?" "What does your schedule say you have next?" Trunks asked as he looked over at her. "Um….Kendo class….why?" Trunks face kind of tinted a light shade of pink, but he quickly over came it and made up a quick excuse.

"Oh I was just asking to see what you had. And I have that class next too so you can just follow me to the Kendo Room." Trunks chirped as he chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head pretty much the same way he did eariler that morning.

End of School Day 

"Wow this school has a awesome Kendo program!" Pan exclaimed happily as she and Trunks walked out the double doors merging in with the crowd of teens near the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah it's ranked one of the top 5 in this city." Trunks commented as he searched the crowd as if looking for someone.

"What's the matter?" Pan asked as she notice him looking wildly at every person that walked passed. "I'm looking for my friend I'm suppose to help him look for someone after school today." Trunks answered. "But what about your baby sister? Is anyone going to go get her?" "Oh! I forgot!" Trunks said as he hit himself on the head for being so absent- minded.

Pan looked at him with a quizical look. "Well what about your dad?" Pan suggested. "NO! … Um, I mean that is my father works a long shift around this time of year and so he just couldn't spare the time right now." Trunks lied quickly. "Okay then why not let me watch over her." Pan suggested again. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." Trunks said unsure.

"Come on I promise I will take good care of her." Pan pouted. "Well…okay, but only for a little while. I just met you and already I'm dumping my sister on you. If she gives you any problems I'll leave you a number to reach me by." Trunks said as he saw his friend waving over to him from the far corner of the student parking lot.

"I'll go pick her up and drop her off at my place and you can go watch either there or at your place." Trunks said. "Well I think it would be better if it was yours." Pan said. "You now with me moving in and all today." Pan added. Trunks gulped, but nodded anyway. "Fine then. She should be around the apartment in about another 30 minutes or so." Trunks said as he waved her off and headed towards Goten.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N- thanks for all the reviews you guys! That meant a lot. I'll make sure to mention all who reviewed and the famous reviewer too. And respond to all your comments and questions as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Was You**

**Chapter 3**

Pan sat on the stairs to the apartment as she waited for Trunks to come with his little sister. And just when she was about to go back to her apartment, giving up on him, Trunks' figure caught her eye as he opened the glass door letting Bra inside first, then himself.

"Sorry I took so long. It seems there was a little misunderstanding back at the preschool." Trunks apologized as once again Bra clung to his leg as she looked at Pan.

"That's alright." She replied. "So how long am I watching her for?" Pan inquired. "Well if it's not too much trouble two hours."

Pan bit her lower lip. "Well I was hoping to get a little unpacking done tonight." Pan thought aloud as she placed a finger to her chin.

"To make up for you troubles I'll help you tonight when I put her to sleep." Trunks added quickly, hoping that would persuade her. And sure enough after thinking it over in her head, Pan gave in.

"Thank you so, so much! I promise you I won't be late!" Trunks exclaimed with a smile on his face as he started backing up for the door. Pan smiled awkwardly at him and watched him pry Bra from his leg and start heading for the door.

Then a thought suddenly struck her, but before she could get it out Trunks had already had his foot out the door.

Pan exhaled heavily as she shook her head.

"Excusze me….. Excusze me!" Bra said as she was trying to gain Pan's attention. After tapping her leg for a minute Pan finally looked down at Bra.

"I'm sorry sweetie pie, what is it you want?" Pan asked smiling down at her. "Well…." Bra started. "I'm hungry!" Bra wailed as she clutched her stomach. "I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'M HUNGRY!" Bra repeated herself, her voice growing louder each time she spoke.

Pan began to laugh nervously as she took the little blue-haired kid's hand and led her up the stair well.

A Few Hours Later

Trunks landed on top of a roof of a building right next to Goten who was waiting on him.

"Any luck?" Trunks asked. "Nope." Goten responded. "We should just go home Trunks. We can't find any signs of my brother or your dad." Goten added.

"No Goten we have to keep looking. If my dad is with Gohan no doubt there might be trouble." Trunks replied as he looked over the edge of the building.

Down below him was the town lit by the business lights and endless traffic. Few people walked down the streets and lots of yellow taxi cabs were out. They stopped on street corners dropping off and picking up people.

Goten simply shook his head at Trunks.

"No you're wrong Trunks. There was already trouble before your father got involved. My niece remember?" "I know that…" Trunks replied. "Besides what if they're back at home already? And you left that girl back at the apartment with Bra. It's already pass two hours." Goten reasoned as he indicated with his finger the time from the clock tower just across the street.

"Oh sh-" Trunks voice trailed as he stared at the time. "I didn't even think of that or realize it!" Trunks said as he began to take flight into the night air.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you Goten. I'll see you tomorrow!" Trunks said as he began to take off toward the apartment. "It's okay Trunks! I'll see you tomorrow too!" Goten shouted back.

With Pan and Bra

'Trunks I'm gonna kill you!' Pan thought in her mind.

It was **WAY** pass the time Trunks said he would be back. She was left alone watching over a hyperactive Bra that she couldn't get to sit down. Not only that, but she still had other important stuff she needed to do.

What she had failed to mention to Trunks earlier was that when she moved here into the city she was looking for her father. She had no idea who he was and came to Japan in hopes of finding him. But all that she knew about him was that he lived near here, otherwise her late mother had made it very difficult for her to find him.

"Okay Bra I think it's time for bed." Pan said softly as she tried to grab the TV remote out of the young girl's hand. "But my carwatoon isn't finished." Bra whined. "But it's late." Pan tried to reason.

Bra stood up from her spot of the couch and stood on the cushion. She then proceeded to cross her little arms, poke out her lower lip and puff up her little chest.

"If Trwunks were here I could finish my show." She stated angrily. Pan raised an eyebrow at the young girl, slightly amused and slightly frustrated. "But your brother left me in charge Bra." "So" Bra snapped back.

Pan sighed. 'Darn it Trunks come home now!' Pan mentally willed. And as if by some miracle a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it!" Pan said to no one in particular. Bra watched as Pan spun around on her heel and walked towards the door. Bra's eyes then widened when she felt who it was at the door. Pan unlocked the door and opened it and there stood Trunks in the doorway.

Bra quickly hopped down off the couch and ran up to the TV and turned it off.

Trunks looked at Pan apologetically as she stepped aside and let Trunks in, giving him a quick glare.

"Pan I'm really sorry….I wasn't expecting to be gone so long." Trunks said first as he walked up to his little sister and bent down to pick her up.

"I'll save my comments for later." Pan said, not wanting so say anything offensive in front of Bra. Trunks laughed nervously as he looked at Bra, then back at Pan.

"And so what are you still doing up? You should be in bed by now and you know it." Trunks said to Bra. Bra in turn yawned and lean her head into his chest fighting to keep her eyes open. "But I'm not sleepy." "Yes you are." Trunks said.

Bra yawned again.

Pan watched the two in disbelief. Just five seconds before she opened the door for Trunks, Bra was running around like a kid on a sugar rush and now she was acting like she was about--no she was nodding off.

"Well I'll go lay her down real quick and come back out to you." Trunks said looking back at Pan. "I don't know I already wasted so much time here already." Pan replied unsure. "Please don't go. It'll only take a second." Trunks said.

"And what is a second according to you?" Pan replied, "A half an hour?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Trunks cleared his throat a little. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked pass the kitchen to enter the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. After a quick moment Trunks reappeared in Pan's vision.

As Trunks came back in he clapped his hands together and sighed while standing in front of Pan.

"Look I'm really sorry about dumping Bra on you like that. I believe I over used your kindness." Trunks said as he eyed Pan trying to read any emotion off of her that would lead to what type of opinion she had already made of him and his sister.

And as much as Pan wanted to agree with Trunks in the sense he took advantage of her; she simply shook her head no.

"You didn't Trunks. And besides you said that you would help me unpack." Pan said. Trunks only smiled and nodded his head. He mentally sighed almost forgetting the fact he signed himself up for physical labor.

Pan chuckled as she noticed that Trunks' smile was almost forced as she reminded him of his end of the deal for watching over Bra.

"But it's late out Trunks and I think I need more than a few hours to get ready. Maybe I can borrow you for your services tomorrow." Pan stated. "Sure…Tomorrow…" Trunks agreed. Pan nodded her head. "Well ok then. See you later." Pan said as she turned around and headed for the door.

Trunks followed behind her and opened the door for her. "Goodbye Pan." Trunks said as she walked out the door. Pan give him a smile that made Trunks froze at the door and watch her continue to retreat for her own apartment upstairs.

For a second…Just for a second that smile she gave reminded him of someone he knew. But as quickly as the name came to his mind it left.

* * *

a/n- Sorry for the ubber long wait. Hope you like this. I cut this chapter in half for the next update. Thank you for the reviews and I'll see you all next update. 


End file.
